Three year plan
by BIFF1
Summary: Nick-centric. Nick had a problem, well he had a lot of problems but this one was a girl who though he was fifteen. Which was technically true but so not the point.


Nick had a problem.

Well Nick has many problems.

This particular problem is the red haired girl in the passenger seat. She's letting him drive home from the concert. She was drumming her fingers against the dashboard and he wants so badly to pull over and kiss her. To pull her to his body and make out with her right there on the side of the road.

He can't of course.

Because she's 21 and he...well isn't.

She thinks he's 15 and for all intents and purposes he is...at least for now.

He grips the steering wheel tightly and her hand wanders over to his and grabs a hand and his insides freeze. She slides his hand to the two o'clock position.

"Ten and two Nicky...I hear the DMV are real sticklers for that." She removes her hand and turns in her seat to look at him properly he can feel her gaze on his skin and it burns in an infuriating way because he knows he can't do anything about it.

"What?" He asks his voice half laugh as he flicks the signal to go around an obnoxiously slow Buick.

"You're really good at this." She tells him and he looks over at her to see her bright smile and he really wishes that everything was different. Its not a new feeling but this want stems from feelings he hasn't had in a _very_ long time.

"Yeah.. I can hotwire too." He tells her truthfully, it's such a weird thing that the truth just falls out of his mouth around her. Like he wants her to _know_ him like really _know_ him. The way he wants to know her too and no not just biblically...although he certainly wouldn't say no.

"Do I want to know why you know that?"

A smile pulls across his face lazily as he turns off the freeway, "no." he tells her, "I can show you sometime."

The smile on her face falters and he knows she's just thought about how she's supposed to be finding him a place to live, something without foster parents and all the trappings of being in the system shuffle. She reaches out and ruffles his hair, "on the weekend you can show me your mad skills." she laughs and he feels like a child.

He wants her to stop thinking of him as a child, he reaches across the car and ruffles her hair as well.

"Hey!" she slaps at his hands.

"Yeah, how do you like it?"

"Okay okay." She sighs, "No more hair ruffling."

They drive through the silent town towards the B&B it's 1 o'clock in the morning and if he's lucky it'll just be him and Claudia awake. Maybe he can trip on the stairs and cop a feel... he shakes his head. He knows he won't do that. This isn't just some teachers aid that's going to fall for him with innocent brushes and sweet words (wise beyond his years...ha.)

Hell he couldn't even use his accent to his advantage.

He parks the car and tosses her the keys. They wander over to the door talking about the show. The sky is full of stars, the night is crisp and clear and beautiful and normally it would be a perfect time to pull her into his arms and recite poetry and kiss her. But he has to be content with her hand on his arm as she ushers them into the hallway.

She hushes him and when he asks why the answer is ridiculous, she wants to steal Pete's sandwich and not just any sandwich his 3 AM sandwich. Because that is apparently a thing here in warehouse 13. The difference between thirteen and twelve once again slamming into him because he had had nightmares of warehouse twelve, he'd watched them kill his mother over and over and himself once but thirteen...warehouse thirteen he wanted to be apart of.

He's dismissed by Artie and he can hear them talk about Warehouse things after Artie not so subtlety tells Claudia that she needs to get him the hell out of here. She sounded reluctant and he was thankful.

He went to bed, his body filled with an electricity that he was unable to get rid of and a knowledge that he had been prolonging his mission in order to get closer to a girl who did not see him _that way_.

Tomorrow he'd complete the mission.

He'd play Steve Jinx (that man was just too damn observant) and Claudia against each other and he'd leave with his prize and come back mortal and make her fall in love with him.

He'd have three years in which to make her see him that way.

It was totally doable.


End file.
